My Insolent Butler
by TheseScarletDropsofINK
Summary: Hanabusa and the others try to convince Kaname to get rid of his butler, the one with the rude manners and black tattoo, but the pure-blood wont hear of it. Zero is his and his alone. KanamexZero. one-shot


Because I'm someone who can't seem to _not_ write lemons . . .

**WARNING!!! **This is a **yaoi lemon**, obviously, rated **M:** **For Mature.**

**M** for **M**other would kill you if she caught you reading.

**M** for **M**mm, lemon. ^_^

or **M** for **M**ajor corruption

And **M**ental **M**olestation.

You pick.

Seriously, please don't read if you aren't "mature" enough. ^_^; Or if you're my sister.

**As someone who has already been corrupted, I do not wish to corrupt you. Unless you already are, then by all means, Keep Reading!! XD**

**My Insolent Butler**

_by: Scarlet Mist_

Hanabusa Aido was a noble vampire who was closely acquainted with the lord of vampires, the pure blood master known as Kaname Kuran. He often paid visits to him in his home while assisting him with his ideal dream of pacifism. It was hard to stand by Kaname Kuran at times, especially when giving up blood was part of the deal, but for Kaname-sama, Hanabusa fought onward with his desire for human blood. There wasn't anything that Hanabusa wouldn't do for him. Every chance he got to be with his pure-blood master thrilled Hanabusa immensely.

However, when he reached the door of the large Kuran estate, he found himself needing to take a deep breath before ringing the doorbell almost reluctantly. The response was lagging, but soon enough the door was opened by a tall, handsome teenage boy wearing the black butler suit that all employees of the manor wore. However, unlike many of the employees, he wore silver earrings along his ears and bore a black crest-like tattoo on the side of his neck and a very unfriendly scowl on his face. Instead of greeting the master's guest with cordial respect, he glowered at him threateningly, standing in front of the door as though to guard it from being entered. "What do you want?"

The young vampire's eye twitched. "I'm here to see Kaname-sama. He's expecting me."

The silver haired butler frowned. "I don't recall hearing him say he was expecting company."

"Stop toying around, Kiryu! I'm here to see Kaname-sama, so step aside!" If having to kill the butler on his way in was necessary, then so be it! They'd been through this little charade countless of times and Hanabusa couldn't stand having to argue for hours before he was finally allowed inside! He took a menacing step forward, preparing to use the special abilities granted to noble vampires to help him achieve his goal. "I'm sick of you always doing this, Kiryu!"

"Hanabusa."

The blond vampire stiffened, his eyes growing wide as a cold chill ran down his spine, momentarily freezing his insides. He whirled around to see the brown haired pure-blood stalking up the stairs with his bodyguard, Seiren, close at his side. Kaname-sama had evidently been out and had just returned, seeing as he and Seiren had just walked out of the black limo that was now driving away. _Damn Kiryu, why didn't he just say that Kaname-sama wasn't in?!_

"I would appreciate it if you didn't cause a ruckus outside my home every time you stopped by. It can become bothersome after a while." Kaname spoke as he approached the door. He looked annoyed.

"I . . .well, see . . ." Hanabusa fought for an explanation, for some justification that wouldn't lower Kaname-sama's opinion of him. He couldn't very well tell him that he wanted to kill his butler, Kaname-sama would slap him for saying such a thing. Though he really, _really_ wanted to.

"Welcome home, Kaname," Zero Kiryu, the Kuran household butler greeted, opening the door further for the master of the home to enter. The sound of him saying Kaname-sama's name without the use of honorifics- no, he was a butler, he shouldn't even _be_addressing him in such a casual manner. It made Hanabusa's blood boil as he followed them into the house, annoyed at having to close the door himself _and_follow behind Kiryu, who had rudely turned his back to him and followed directly behind Kaname.

Kaname shrugged out of his brown coat with the assistance of his butler. The master glanced back over his shoulder at the light purple eyes that intently watched Kaname's muscles move as he pulled the coat off his back before going to hang it in the closet dutifully. "We'll be in my study."

Zero nodded, ignoring both Seiren, who was already putting her own coat into the closet, and Hanabusa, who stood glowering at the neglectful butler. Not that he wanted Zero to help him out of his coat, just to do his job right and put it away for him. He took in another heavy breath and sighed. Lately, visiting Kaname-sama drained him.

- - -

"Kaname-sama, how could you put up with such insolence? There's enough talk amongst the nobles about your decision in keeping the former human in your home as it is- his rude behavior doesn't help the matter either." Kaname sat behind his desk, listening without real interest to what Hanabusa had to say about Zero's behavior this time. It wasn't unusual, everyone complained about him. "I respect your kindness in taking him in, but he's a lowly orphan who doesn't deserve such special treatment from you. You know what sort of family he came from, why should you taint your reputation for him? You should have just left him where he was . . ."

Zero walked into the room without bothering to knock, as he usually did. There was a silver trey in his hands as he walked over to Kaname's desk to set down a wine glass filled with the liquid form of a blood tablet. Kaname glanced up and thanked Kiryu before the silver-haired butler headed towards Hanabusa and Seiren, placing the trey down on the coffee table between the two small sofas.

Hanabusa reached for his drink but his fingers froze at Kiryu's words. "I'd be careful."

"Hm?" Warily, Hanabusa glanced up at the pair of violet hues that were starring down menacingly at him. "What do you mean?"

"If you aren't careful, people might overhear the crap you talk. Someone might accidentally slip something extra into your next drink and you wouldn't know it until it was too late." Hanabusa's eyes widened. Had he just . . ._ threatened to poison him?!_ The blond jumped to his feet in anger. "Why you insolent whelp-"

Kaname chuckled at the scene, making Hanabusa glance at him in astonishment. Did he think Kiryu was funny? He'd just threatened to kill him! "Kaname-sama . . .?"

The pure-blood smirked, leaning his head against his fingers on the desk. "Even I think that what you said was a bit excessive, Hanabusa."

Hanabusa blinked. He just couldn't win. Resigned, he bowed elegantly in apology. "Forgive me. I meant no offense, my lord Kaname."

- - -

Kaname listened as Hanabusa went on with the results of his findings on the trip Kaname had sent him on earlier that week. Every now and then he would sneak a glance at Zero, who stood nearby in case Kaname needed him. To Kaname, he looked tired and aggravated. Perhaps that would explain his recent behavior. It wasn't as though Zero Kiryu was a well-behaved, respectful butler, but as of late, he'd been especially rude to some of Kaname's visitors.

After listening to Hanabusa's full report, Kaname stood from his seat behind his desk and glanced at Zero, waiting until those beautiful lilac colored eyes turned his way. "Excuse me for a moment. The others should be arriving soon, please be sure to fill them in on what we've discussed."

Seiren and Hanabusa nodded, watching quietly as Kaname walked out of the study with the rebellious butler at his heels. Kaname lead Zero through the quiet halls of his large home without a word before finally pausing and turning to him. "Thank you, Zero."

The butler blinked in surprise from the affection his master was giving him. It wasn't as though he had never thanked him, but recently he seemed to be preoccupied, so it surprised him.

Kaname smiled warmly at Zero. "You're being so patient today. Despite the fact that the presence of those nobles displeases you. I know that you can never forgive us for what can't be undone, Zero."

Zero glanced away from those warm eyes and flippantly brushed the matter off. "It's nothing."

"I'm grateful," Kaname said warmly.

"Why?" Zero wondered. "You took me in when I had lost everything. It's only because I'm here now that I'm not dead."

That sad look on Zero's handsome face never suited him in Kaname's eyes. He moved towards his personal butler and kissed him softly on the lips. His mouth moved willingly with his, it always did, as Kaname deepened the kiss, slanting his mouth over the younger boy's eagerly. It had been too long since Kaname had tasted the warmth of Zero's lips. The hot, moist flavor inside his mouth that made Kaname hunger for even more. Reluctantly, the older vampire pulled away with an alluring smirk. "Then join me in my room later and show me this gratitude you feel you owe."

Zero blinked, mildly surprised, but he felt the excitement churning in his stomach. Kaname merely chuckled at his reaction and walked away. "I'll be waiting Zero."

- - -

"Kaname-sama."

"Ruka?"

"That butler of yours, you've had him for four years now, correct?"

"Yes."

"In all that time, you haven't found anything . . . _amiss_?"

"Not a thing."

The small group of vampire nobles that gathered in Kaname-sama's study frowned at each other. It was always this way whenever someone mentioned anything to him about the brat he adamantly decided to keep at his side like a pet. If it was what Kaname-sama desired, then they were fine with it. Or, at least, they tried to be fine with it. It was just that Kiryu had so many faults and his behavior was being reflected badly on Kaname-sama. If he didn't get rid of Kiryu, he would loose face in the eyes of the other vampires.

"Kaname-sama," Ruka persisted. "He addresses you as 'Kaname' and not as 'my lord' or 'master.' He glowers at every noble who pays a visit and he threatened one of the members of the council."

Kaname's eyes lowered to the bottom of the beautiful parchment of paper, signing his name monotonously with the black ink from his fountain pen and nodded. "The council members have never been very cordial."

Hanabusa sighed, joining in the complaining. "Kaname-sama, you're being too lax. Just the other day he tossed Akatsuki over his shoulders."

Kain blinked when Ruka glanced back at him, arching a brow at the news she had not heard. News which Kain had hoped his big-mouthed cousin would keep a secret. Chagrined, he glanced away from Ruka to toss a glare at Hanabusa, "I was caught off guard."

Ruka smiled before returning her attention to the conversation, however one-sided it was.

"He could cause serious problems for you. I don't want all your hard work to be for nothing." Everyone seemed to share the last statement, it was reflected in their faces as Kaname sighed and glanced up. However, all of their complaining was beginning to give him a headache. "You want me to get rid of him?" he asked smoothly, starring intently at the four vampires in the room. There was a sudden ominous aura that fell heavily over the place, creating a heavy silence that weighed on everyone in the room.

"Good evening!" Takuma Ichijou burst into the room with a bright grin on his handsome, young face, defusing the tense atmosphere with little effort. Ichijou walked into the room, oblivious to the dark threat that had lurked in the room seconds before. Shiki and Rima followed quietly behind him. "It's nice to see you, Kaname. How have you been in my absence?"

"Overworked." There was a look in Kaname's eyes that made a cold sweat break out over Ichijou's body. It was true enough that he'd abandoned Kaname during a rather busy time, but he had to go and take care of business else where. He smiled at his friend nervously. "He he. I'm sorry about that."

"Ichijou-sama?" Ruka frowned. "Why are you carrying that trey?"

"What?" Ichijou blinked and glanced down at the silver serving trey he held. "Oh, this?"

"Don't tell me!" Hanabusa groaned, figuring exactly how it was he came about that silver trey.

"That butler gave it to him," Shiki mumbled, scratching his reddish-brown hair, absently glancing around the room.

"He said to bring it in," Rima finished moving further into the room for the snacks she saw at the coffee table, dragging a willing Shiki along for treats.

"There's nothing on it," Kain pointed starring at the empty trey between Ichijou-sama's hands.

"Yeah," Ichijou laughed, rubbing the back of his head with one hand as he shyly admitted. "He said we were late so if we wanted tea we should go make it ourselves."

"Ichijou-sama," Seiren spoke, reaching for the burdensome tray that Ichijou held. "Allow me."

The blond vampire relinquished the trey with pleasure and walked towards the small sofa's in the room. "Kaname, you should switch butlers or at least make him work where no one will see him. Ha ha."

"Ichijou-sama!" Hanabusa and Ruka both hissed urgently, hoping not to bring back Kaname's bad mood.

"What?" He asked, oblivious to the dark aura that had begun suffocating everyone else in the room once again. It was too late.

_ - _

Kaname Kuran was exhausted. However, now that Ichijou was back, maybe he could give himself a break. The brunette glanced at his large bed longingly. He really was exhausted. With a small sigh, Kaname moved towards his bed, but blinked as he caught the sight of the bright red roses that decorated the small stand near the bed. Twenty radiant, crimson colored roses stood proudly inside a crystal vase, filling out the surface as their petals brushed against one another in a beautiful display.

Kaname blinked. Even the thorns were removed. He had almost forgotten about his butler again. He reached out and trailed his finger against the smooth, soft scarlet surface of one of the luscious petals and sighed. There was a knock on the door but, for a moment longer, Kaname continued admiring the vase of beautiful roses before he glanced back at the door. "Come in."

Zero walked in carrying a trey of food as Kaname had expected he would when he said he wasn't going to be joining everyone else for diner. Zero never allowed him to deprive himself of meals, so Kaname dutifully went to sit down on the burgundy sofa. It would have been pointless to argue with him otherwise. He crossed his legs and laid his head back against the couch wearily while Zero put the tray down on the table before him. He loved watching the quiet boy. The way the silver strands of his hair flickered across his face after every move he made. He loved watching those lucid, lilac eyes flicker around to be sure he hadn't overlooked something. He could watch him all day and find even more things he enjoyed about this silver-haired creature.

"Are you tired?"

"Hm?" The pure-blood glanced up, surprised by his butler's question. Kaname smiled at the worried expression he caught on Zero's face and wryly admitted, "I suppose so."

"You've been working hard lately," Zero mumbled, glancing away from Kaname. He was being selfish, wanting Kaname to drop everything he was doing and pay attention to him once more. Even when his work was completed, all Kaname could do lately was rest. Zero knew he shouldn't feel this way for many reasons, but he still couldn't help it. He wanted Kaname to look at him more.

Solemnly, Kaname lifted his head, watching the loneliness swarming behind Zero's averted gaze. "I've been neglecting you."

A faint blush jumped onto Zero's surprised face. "Is there anything else you'd like?" he asked, reverting into his butler persona in order to save himself the embarrassment of having Kaname know how much he longed for him.

"Zero."

"Yes?" Zero starred at Kaname, whose eyes met his evenly.

"That's what I'd like," he clarified. "You."

Their locked eyes grew intense in their gazes, agreeing mutually. Zero was Kaname's butler, if there was anything he wanted, he would unquestioningly give it to him, including himself. Kaname lifted his hand, reaching out for Zero. "Come here."

Zero walked around the small table obediently, reaching out for Kaname's hand. His fingers brushed his, sliding softly into place against his master's smooth hand and locked. Kaname pulled him forward slowly. Zero followed willingly placing a knee on the burgundy cushion's, their lips meeting unhesitatingly. Their kiss was soft, gentle, unhurried. Kaname slipped away from the kiss for a moment, only breaths away.

"You're mine," he whispered sliding his hand into the silver hair of his beloved butler. He loved the way those silver strands felt against his skin. "I refuse to let you go."

Zero pulled back from the intensity in Kaname's eyes. He stood up and loosened his tie, sliding it from his collar and dropping it onto the table. Slowly, he undid each one of his shirt's buttons, watching the way Kaname's eyes minded his progress hungrily. When the buttons were undone, he pulled his shirt off, dropping this, too, on the table. Zero swallowed as he reached for his belt, but Kaname caught his wrist and stood up before him. "No, I'll do the rest. You've worked very hard for me lately. I'll do all the work now."

Kaname leaned forward and pressed his soft lips against Zero's smooth skin over his shoulder, his body heating up. Just the sight of him undressing for him like that made him hard. To watch the muscles move beneath his taut, pale skin . . . Kaname dipped his tongue against the curve of Zero's neck, relishing in the small shiver his butler gave. They're wrong. They are all wrong, he thought, shutting his eyes to further appreciate the warm taste. You've shown me more respect than anyone. You swore you'd never forgive vampires for what happened to you, yet you tolerate my presence. You dislike those who dislike me. You threatened the council member only because he'd upset me. You personally pick out fresh roses for me despite how much you dislike the task. You call me by my name as though I'm no one special, but my name is the only one you speak. Despite how many times I've neglected you, you've remained loyally at my side. You are truly the most wonderful being I know.

"Kaname," Zero whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut from the dull pain he felt on his neck.

Kaname's eyes widened in surprise. Before he knew it, he was drinking Zero's blood. He hadn't meant to, but now that the taste was coursing through him, he shivered and drank more. The pure-blood closed his eyes, savoring the warm, delicious flavor. Zero's blood was the only blood he would ever drink because it was the only one that quenched the thirst and doused the burning need he felt for him.

"Kaname . . ." Zero shivered as his master gulped against him hungrily.

Kaname forced himself to stop, moving his lips away from Zero's bloody neck. He'd drank a bit harshly and made a mess of the younger boy. He'd been so tired earlier, drinking from Zero put energy back into him. "Forgive me, Zero . . . I couldn't resist."

With a regretful frown, Kaname took one of the small, silk napkins to run it smoothly against the bloody skin on Zero's neck and shoulder. He wanted to lick the blood away instead, but remembered that Zero was still not comfortable with Kaname's desire for his blood. He didn't want to do anything that would frighten him.

Zero's eyes watched Kaname's dark gaze, amazed at how fixated they were as he watched his progress in cleaning Zero's blood up. There was still a hint of scarlet red in them, but it was beginning to fade slowly. Kaname wasn't gazing at his blood with desire, like any of the other beasts would, they were intently focused on cleaning Zero's wound. The boy shut his eyes quietly, focusing on the feel of the silk on his neck. God, Kaname was so tender at times. The smooth strokes of his hands, the careful way his fingers moved, gliding the cool material against his flesh gently. Like he was something special he didn't want to hurt.

Kaname watched Zero's face, the way his eyebrows drew together in an almost painful way, but those light colored eyes were closed and Kaname couldn't tell if he okay. He knew it had been tough on Zero, born into a family of prominent vampire hunters, to come live with Kaname, a pure-blood, just like the vampire who had massacred his family, and work as a butler to him. The memory of those rebellious eyes, so fearless even at that tender age, made Kaname smile. He had wanted to help Zero back then. To make up for what Shizuka Hio had done, but somewhere along that line, Kaname's feelings of obligation had shifted quite a bit.

Finished with cleaning Zero's blood, Kaname dropped the cloth lightly on the table and knelt down, taking Zero's soft hand in his fingers. He heard the soft intake of breath as Zero glanced down, surprised by Kaname's actions. The pure-blood's dark eyes starred up into Zero's as he placed a quiet kiss to the back of Zero's hand. "I love you, Zero."

Zero's eyes widened.

Kaname smiled at his reaction. He was in shock, not because of his words, he'd said them often enough to him, but because of his actions. The pure-blood lord of the vampires was on his knees before a butler, a former vampire hunter, who seemingly disrespected Kaname himself. This, an act of which knights once made to show fealty to their lords, was Kaname's way of putting aside his pride to show his love to Zero. To express how much Zero meant to him.

If any of the other nobles knew about this, they would die.

"You don't have to go that far," Zero mumbled, embarrassed by Kaname's blatant expression of love. The vampire was a pure-blood, he was the master of the house, someone that Zero worked for . . . he knew Kaname Kuran had a lot of pride, yet he found none of it in the man kneeling before him. "I already know that you care about me."

Kaname sighed, shaking his head softly, his long, brown hair shifting as he cocked his head slightly, his somber eyes closing. "There is nothing wrong with me telling you that I love you."

Zero frowned. "I know that . . .

"Don't resist my love for you, Zero. I love you, I don't just 'care' for you." With that, those dark, brown eyes glanced up to Zero's. The intensity in them made Zero shiver. Again, Kaname placed his lips against the back of Zero's hand, then turned it over to place another gentle kiss against his palm. Zero's hand moved against those warm lips to caress his master's cheek. Kaname leaned into the touch tenderly, before slowly standing to his feet and sliding his hand into Zero's hair, their lips meeting with mutual agreement.

Kaname wanted only to taste and savor in order to make the moment last, but Zero's tongue pushed against his and his body moved closer to his. He felt the desperation in Zero's kiss, the way he was trying to hold himself back, but his lips were moving roughly against Kaname's. Maybe this was the way they were always going to be, desperately hungry for each other.

It had been a long time since they had touched each other this way. As much as Kaname wanted to take it slow, he was also feeling desperate to feel Zero's skin against his, to hear him moan in pleasure and shiver in anticipation against him. He moved away from the silver-haired butler and took his hand, moving towards his large bed. He could take his time later.

Zero gasped, landing on the bed with slight surprise as the pure-blood pulled him towards the bed and shoved him down. He glanced up at Kaname, watching as he lifted his shirt over his head, his muscles moving beneath his pale skin, and dropped it down to the ground. For a moment, Zero had to remember to breathe. It was Kaname, the same guy who had saved him four years ago, who took him in despite how many times Zero tried to kill him. He was someone that Zero had accepted, reluctantly at first, but not now.

The silver-haired teen reached out as Kaname moved on to the bed, crawling over his body. The action made the pure-blood smile as he leaned down and let their lips prove the need they felt for each other. Zero's hands slid into his brown hair, pulling lightly on the dark strands in a sensual manner that made Kaname purr into Zero's mouth. His butler's tongue slid into his mouth, tangling with his own, then retreating teasingly. Kaname's tongue chased after his only to have Zero's teeth clamp down gently against him. The pure-blood gasped in surprise, though he didn't know why: Zero enjoyed doing this.

The lavender eyed butler began to suck, slightly at first, on Kaname's tongue, thrilling on the shiver his master gave. He knew this always drove the vampire crazy. He could tell even now by the way Kaname tried to muffle his moans and the way his lower body began pressing against Zero's in a way that was making Zero's eyes want to roll into the back of his head. But he couldn't give in now. He wanted to make Kaname feel good because he'd been looking glum lately. In a more honest thought, he knew he just wanted to make Kaname enjoy his time with Zero so that he would want to spend more time with him. Although Kaname was a pure-blood, Zero couldn't help feeling this way.

Zero released Kaname's tongue and rolled him over so that he could lean over the handsome vampire who he'd rather make love to than to slay. He absolutely hated it, but he couldn't deny it. Zero would hate every other vampire ten times as much in order to make up for the love he felt for this _one_ vampire. Even though he knew it wouldn't make up for anything at all.

Kaname shut his eyes in pleasure, shivering as Zero's lips roved over his body, his seeking hands finding his most sensitive spots and tormenting him with their familiar caresses. His butler knew very well how to please him. "Zero," Kaname whispered, reaching out to cup his cheek as he ran his tongue over his stiff nipple. Kaname bit down on his moan, arching his back a little, requesting for more. Zero always gave him what he wanted.

Zero touched Kaname in every way he could, remembering all the things he enjoyed. Like how he always jolted beneath him whenever Zero pressed a kiss a little low on his body or the way he shivered each time Zero nibbled on the side of his neck. There was also the way his breath rose when Zero teased his ear with his wet tongue, but his favorite reaction was always the moan that ripped from his mouth when Zero would stroke his hand over his eager erection. Zero was prepared to give Kaname everything he wanted . . .

"Zero," Kaname whispered when he felt Zero pulling his pants down his legs. "Zero, wait . . ."

His butler didn't listen as he got rid of his clothes entirely. Kaname wanted to stop him, but his efforts were less than halfhearted. He knew what Zero was going to do, but he didn't want to make him do it. Kaname had hoped to be the one to lavish Zero, he didn't mean for Zero to be the one who did all the work. However, he was already leaning over him, his hot breath teasing Kaname, making him shiver in eager anticipation. _Zero . . ._ he thought closing his eyes. His fingers curled against the sheets of his bed as Zero's hand took hold of him, his tongue running along the side of him. _He didn't have to . . ._ he thought somewhere in the farthest corner of his mind as he lost himself to the oral pleasure below his waist.

Zero heard the groan that seemed to tare painfully from Kaname's throat as he took him into his mouth. He glanced up at his handsome features, twisted in tormented pleasure. It was a look Zero thought suited him best. He had always hated the apathetic mask he wore, but here, with Zero, in bed, that mask always shattered. Zero began sucking slowly, he knew Kaname hated it, but when it became too much he always reached out to slide his slender fingers into his head and force Zero to quicken the pace. Just as he was doing now, arching his hips to Zero's mouth without reserve. He enjoyed making Kaname this weak, where he didn't think, he just did. There was a desperate moan before Kaname released Zero's head, but Zero refused to move away as the pure-blood released inside his mouth.

Kaname starred at the the top of the canopy over his bed, panting for breath, his body shivering every now and again. His release had went straight to his head, making his mind go blank, his vision white with pleasure. The body which had been overworked and stressed seemed so relaxed and sated, it felt unbearably good. Until Kaname noticed Zero, sitting up, and wiping his lips with the back of his hand. His eyes widened the slightest bit with surprised realization. "Zero, you . . ."

Zero gave him a small smile, very small. "I don't mind."

The pure-blood forced his body to sit up. He reached for Zero's smooth cheek and gave him a smile, one more obvious than Zero's. "You are very precious to me, Zero. No matter what anyone says, I wont let you leave. Even if that's what you really want. I can't let you go."

Kaname leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss on Zero's lips. There was the bland taste of himself, but Kaname barely noticed it. He glanced down at Zero's body, smiling lustfully at the bulge beneath his pants. "Would you like me to assist you with that in return?"

Zero felt a tinge of red on his cheeks. He and Kaname had been in this relationship for about a year or more now. Kaname had taught Zero everything he knew and the pure-blood knew everything about Zero's body. _Everything_. Kaname had never asked him if Zero wanted to be touched, he just always knew. So, Zero couldn't help but feel embarrassed at being asked now. Of course he wanted Kaname to touch him. He wanted it badly.

Kaname watched the emotions play over Zero's troubled features. His light purple eyes gazed blindly at Kaname's chest as he thought wildly. It made the pure-blood smile as he ran a hand through Zero's hair, brushing the strands from Zero's face to get a better look at that light flush. "You're going to have to release soon, Zero."

The pure-blood pushed Zero down against the bed again and wasted no time in discarding the boys clothes and taking him into his mouth. Zero's eyes widened. He hated this feeling. The pleasure that shot through him, the swirling pool of pleasure in his stomach, the feel of Kaname's expert tongue over him and his helplessness in moaning loudly. Within seconds his heart began beating wildly in his chest, faster and faster, drumming as though it would jump out of him any second now. His fists gripped tightly at the sheets beneath him as he felt Kaname's teeth, nibbling on him, his back rose off the bed. No matter how well Zero did, Kaname always did better.

"Ka . . Kana . . . me . . ." Zero wheezed, his eyes drooping low from the drugging pleasure. He could feel Kaname's hot breath over him, he writhed at the way Kaname's tongue played with his head, teasing and tasting the precum that leaked from Zero. "I . . . don't want to . . ."

"Not like _this_," Zero gasped, turning his head over the bed frantically. There was only one way that he wanted to peak and that was with Kaname. The pure-blood seemed to realize that, he released Zero who sighed in relief, then teasingly ran his tongue along his length. Zero let out a low growl in surprise and pleasure. He hated it when Kaname teased him . . .

The pure-blood lifted Zero's hips and positioned himself at his opening. He glanced down at the pair of lucid, purple eyes that were glossed over with desire. It seemed as though Zero couldn't even see him, but Kaname knew he could. He saw the way those eyes flared when they met his. The pure-blood slowly began entering him, taking his time in doing so. He watched Zero's chest rise and fall faster with the action. Zero frowned at him, his brows pulled together in consternation. Kaname merely smiled.

When he finally filled him, Kaname took Zero's hand in his, bringing his fingers to his lips and pressed a kiss behind them. Zero's frown deepened. "What are you doing?"

Kaname laced his fingers through Zero's hand then sought his other hand and did the same, holding him tightly. He leaned over Zero, pressing their clasped hands against the bed besides Zero's head. "I want to be the one who serves you now."

Zero shivered at the sound of his husky voice as he purred in his ear. "What would you like Zero?"

He wanted him to move, he thought urgently, his hips arching of their own impatient violation. Zero felt Kaname's teeth against his ear, chewing pleasurably as he waited for an answer. No, for orders. "I . . ."

Kaname's teeth froze, waiting.

"I want . . ." Zero hesitated for a moment, before his resolve strengthened. "I want you to say it."

"Say it . . .?"Kaname blinked and leaned up over Zero, his eyes locked to his, filled with emotion. He knew what he was asking for, but it was just so rare for him to ask him to say it to him. "I love you, Zero."

Zero's eyes darkened at the sound and he closed his eyes, satisfied. He arched his hips. "Kaname, _please_ . . . _I _. . . _need_ to . . ."

Kaname leaned down to press his lips over Zero's. He was welcomed wholeheartedly by Zero's tongue as they began rocking against each other. Together they rose higher and higher into the depths of pleasure, moaning freely and gasping as their pace increased to an almost desperate race that stole their breath.

"Faster," Zero ordered, pumping his hips to Kaname's. He buried his face in the crook of his neck, gasping as Kaname, as always, hit that spot that made his ears ring. He wanted it so bad, the pleasure that overwhelmed him . . . Zero was desperate for it. Each time Kaname moved, he could feel him inside of him, filling him to the core, reaching deeper and deeper inside of him. His body quivering at the depth of Kaname's reach as he thrust into him and when Zero fell over the edge, his release tore a sobbing moan from his throat.

_ - _

"Kaname?" Zero whispered into Kaname's chest long after their passion had died down.

"Yes?" asked Kaname, toying with Zero's hair as he held his body close to his.

"I . . . feel the same way. You know that, don't you?"

"I know," Kaname whispered thinking about all Zero had done for him and smiled. "I know."

_-_

"The others have already gone back," Hanabusa informed Kaname at breakfast as they waited for their food to arrive. "There was an incident with one of the nobles, so they rushed to Cross Academy. They said they would send a report the second they sorted the whole thing out."

Kaname sighed. It was back to work, as usual. "If Ichijou's with them, I'm sure they wont have a problem."

The dining room's door was opened, and the Kuran household butler, with his silver earring's and black hunter's tattoo on the side of his neck, walked into the room with a trey of food in his hands. Quietly, he placed the wonderfully prepared meal down before his master. Their gazes subtly crossed and Kaname knew without a doubt that his lover had cooked his meal again. Like he always insisted on doing. He smiled genuinely at his favorite butler. "This looks delicious. Thank you, Zero."

Hanabusa took a whiff, the wonderful smell filled his lungs and made his mouth water. He wasn't especially fond of food, he preferred sweets and blood, but he couldn't deny the delicious smell. "I'll have what Kaname-sama's having."

The butler turned and walked away as though he didn't hear him.

"Hey!" Hanabusa shouted indignantly, jumping to his feet. "Didn't you hear me?!"

Zero whirled around and shot Hanabusa a dark glower. "Get it yourself, you stupid vampire."

"K-Kaname-sama!" Hanabusa cried, turning to the pure-blood who was simply eating his meal with sensory delight, as always, blissfully oblivious to his butler's insolence. .

_Because Kaname-sama wont reprimand him, Zero does whatever he wants . . . _

* * *

This might be a little OOC for them . . . dunno. ^_^


End file.
